Network caching generally refers to the storage of commonly accessed data content such as web pages, audio/video content, and images within a communications network. When a user on a user device requests a specific piece of data content for example, it may be delivered from an originating server to the user device via the communications network. In some situations, the piece of data content may also be stored within a cache memory (e.g. “cached”) of the communications network where it may be later retrieved, instead of from the originating server, in the event of a subsequent request for the data content. Accordingly, ‘caching’ certain pieces of data content may provide faster delivery and reduce data traffic within the communications network. However, cache memories have limited storage space in order to provide cost-effectiveness, making efficient management and use of the cache memories a challenging task.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.